Animorphs
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: Humans can turn into animals in this world, Lilly Truscott is a perfect example. A crush on a teacher, a video game obsessed friend that can turn into a bear...This is Animorphs. Liley! May contain dark content!
1. About Lilly Truscott

**Summary:**** Humans can turn into animals in this world, Lilly Truscott is a perfect example. A crush on a teacher, a video game obsessed friend that can turn into a bear...This is Animorphs. Liley!**

**Warnings/Disclaimers:**** This has femslash in it, some dark content, and the rating may possibly go up. I own nothing, Animorphs is the name of a book, I'm just borrowing the title and a little bit of the general idea of the book.**

**Animorphs**

**Chapter 1: About Lilly Truscott**

My name is Lilly Truscott and I'm 17-years-old. I have a "deep dark secret" supposedly. I don't think its as dark and gruesome as my mom put it. I'm an Animorph, What's Animorph you ask? Well an Animorph is a person that can turn into a certain animal for however long they want. Kind of like vampires and werewolves. The only way you can be an animorph is if you inherit it from a parent. I was lucky enough to inherit the Animorph gene from my father. I may hate my dad but the only thing I like about him is him giving me the gene.

My relationship with my father is non existant, he's a asshole. Sorry to be blunt but he is. He's the kind of guy that does drugs and drinks a lot. He can be a bit abusive but only when he's drunk or on some really strong drug. My mother's the same way. Except she really hates me cause I'm an Animorph. She wanted a regular daughter, one that dressed as a girl and acted like one. I'm not that at all, I'm a tomboy and get into trouble all the time. She hates me even more because I'm a lesbian but we can't all get what we want now can we?

My Animorph animal is a wolf. My fathers' is a wolf too, his father was wolf, and so was his grandad. I think wolves are the coolest animals ever so I'm happy I can turn into one. Being an Animorph makes life a little bit more difficult because when you're in your human form your senses of smell, sight, hearing, taste, and touch are still enhanced from your animal of transformation. While in your human form you have to learn how to fight your animal instincts which is hard for some Animorphers and easier for others. For me it's a little bit difficult, for example if I smell a girl whose aroused I become aroused and it's hard to fight the urge to rip off her clothes and take her. All in all being an Animorph has its good points and its bad points.

Well I hope you know a little bit about Animorphers now. I should probably tell you about me a little bit more. As I have said eariler I'm a tomboy who gets into trouble all the time and I'm a lesbian. School isn't really important to me since I'm not very good at it, after my sophmore year I just stopped trying since everytime I tried I was met with failure. I have only two real friends and one of them happens to be a teacher. Miley Stewart is my favorite teacher and my best friend. I gotta say she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I think now is the right time to say I have a huge ass crush on her. Funny thing is she lives about two blocks away from me. She has brown hair that is a little past her shoulders, and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She's about the same height as me and is a skinny little thing. All in all she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Like God chose her to be the most beautiful person in the world. Anyway we tell each other just about everything, well I keep my own secrets like being an Animorph and my home life. She'll talk about whatever she wants, family, life, whatever she wants.

Oliver Oken is my other best friend. Him and I grew up together and he's an Animorph too. He can turn into a huge bear. It's so cool! He takes the term 'bear hug' to a whole new level. Anyway Oliver is...interesting let's just put it that way. We are complete opposites, like positive and negative, fire and ice. I'm the negative he's the positve, I'm the fire he's ice. He doesn't like to get into trouble, he likes video games and computers. He's somewhat nerdy but isn't smart enough to be one. He's smarter than me that's for sure though! Oliver lives about three houses down from me and lives with his mom and dad. His parents are pretty cool, they have decent jobs that bring in a good amount of money. I'm over there a lot so I'm pretty much like a daughter to them.

I think that's pretty much all I have to say for now.

**A/N: Well it's a little short but I hope you liked it, I'm probably going to go ahead and keep this story going. I know I have Good Girl, Bad Girl to finish up but I kinda lost the inspiration for it. It'll come back eventually though so don't worry. Anyway review please!**


	2. It's Just The Beginning

**Summary:**** Humans can turn into animals in this world, Lilly Truscott is a perfect example. A crush on a teacher, a video game obsessed friend that can turn into a bear...This is Animorphs. Liley!**

**Warnings/Disclaimers:**** This has femslash in it, some dark content, and the rating may possibly go up. I own nothing, Animorphs is the name of a book, I'm just borrowing the title and a little bit of the general idea of the book.**

**Animorphs**

**Chapter 2: It's Just The Beginning**

I'm in history class right now and it blows. I really don't care to learn about The Watergate Scandal or President Nixon. I'm happy my desk is in the farthest corner of the room, if I want to doze off or stare out the window the teacher has to look over about 30 students to see me since I slouch in my chair all the time. I've got it made back here in my little corner.

Instead of dozing off like I had planned my thoughts kept drifting into day dreams about Miley, more accurately a naked Miley. I'm a teenager with hormones what can I say? I know I need to change the images of my day dreams but my sensitive nose picked up on someone aroused...and I think I know who. Tracy Harper, she's pretty much the school slut but she is sort of hot, Miley's hotter though.

As for why Tracy's aroused is a little startling. She's giving me a look that cleary says, "Take me to the bathroom and fuck me." She takes the tip of her pencil and slowly drags it down her body, first over her lips, then her breasts, then her stomach, and then to the very end of her short skirt before hiking it up a little bit revealing a little more of her leg. A quicky wouldn't hurt. I raise my hand and ask to use the restroom. Tracy knows what I'm doing and she knows to wait a few minutes before asking the same question.

I make my way out of the classroom and head towards the restroom. I may be in love with Miley but that doesn't mean she's in love with me. I may think she has lovey dovey feelings for me but they might be completely different. I could be wrong about them, she might not even be in love with me so until we either become girlfriends or say we love each other, going out with other girls isn't cheating on Miley. Just filling the emptiness in my heart. When I enter the bathroom I make sure it's empty before hopping up onto the counter. I'm not sure how long she'll wait but I hope it's fast.

About five minutes later Tracy finally walks in with seductional smirk on her face.

"Hello Lilly." She says in a husky and lust filled voice. She leans her body into me and traces my jawline with the tip of her nail. Her arousal is overwhelming to my sensitive nose.

"Tell me what you want..." She whispers into my ear before lightly nibbling on it. The sensation is overwhelming and I hop down off the counter and put her up on it while kissing and nibbling on her neck.

My hands reach the hem of her shirt and make their way up to her chest. Before we can go any farther the sound of the door opening a loud gasp reaches our ears. How didn't hear the person is beyond me, my sensitive ears should've picked up on it...

"Lilly?" Oh shit, it's Miley!

I quickly step away from Tracy and stare into Miley's shocked eyes. I don't even know what to say. Tracy takes advantage of Miley's shocked state and quickly leaves the restroom. I don't think Miley even noticed. Her eyes are locked onto me and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable by it. She takes a small step forward, letting the door swing close behind her.

"Why?" Was all she asked and I don't understand her question.

"Why what?" She's having a hard time speaking and I think she's on the verge of tears.

"Don't play dumb!" She's angry with me now. She takes a good step forward so she's about arms lenght away from me.

"What does it matter to you?" I ask trying to fish out some information from her. I think she doesn't know how to answer, she's just glaring at me.

"Why are you getting so upset?" I ask and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes. Maybe she does feel the same way about me as I do her.

"Just because." She answers lamely.

"You're a teacher, you know that's not an answer." I say with a grin. A small smile graces her lips but is gone in a flash.

"You're lucky we're friends otherwise you'd be down in the Principle's office, now get back to class." She turns on her heel and leaves, she may have managed to weasel her way out of this but it'll come up later on.

**Task Hour, 11:30 A.M**

With the end of 4th hour Task Hour comes around. The one class I like since it's a hour to do homework, read, or do nothing depending on the teacher. I always go to Miley's task hour, I can sit next to her and do absoutly nothing if I want. I can talk to her, sleep, and draw on the marker board.

As I walk through the crowded hallway I finally make it Miley's room. Unfortunately there's a sign that says her task is closed. I can see that she's in there, she's on the computer and it does look like she has been crying. Without hesitation I walk in and close the door behind me. I close the blinds on the door for a little privacy.

"Lilly my task hour's closed." Her voice is cracking a little and I now I feel like a jackass because I'm the cause of this, at least I think I am.

"Yeah well we need to talk." I sit down in the chair next to her and let out a small sigh. She just watches me and stares.

"About the incident in the bathroom," Before I can continue she cuts me off.

"Lilly, it's none of my business. Now please go to a different task." She turns her attention to her computer and I frown. I get up and turn her chair so she's facing me.

"No, why did that bother you so much?" We stare into each other's eyes, niether of us backing down.

"Who said it did?" She questions and I let out a low growl.

"Are you kidding me! You got mad at me, you tried to avoid me, you asked me why I did it while acting like a cheated girlfriend, you've been crying and unless someone died there's no other explanation for those tears." Her stare falls to the floor and I let out a aggrivated sigh.

"Miles, just please tell me why you're so upset." I plead with her, I crouch in front of her and catch her gaze.

"Because you and I are friends and I just caught you doing something that could get you into trouble. I don't want you thinking that you can get away with things just because we're friends." I guess that is a fair enough answer, not the one I wanted to hear but it is a good answer.

"Alirght then, how do you propose we solve this little problem then?" I ask her, I just hope she doesn't say not be friends anymore.

"I don't know but I do know that you need to get to another task." She answers me while turning her attention back to computer again.

I let out frustrated sigh and plop down onto my chair. I'm not leaving this classroom.

"Lilly, get out now." She says through gritted teeth but I'm still not moving.

"What're you gonna do? Give me a detention?" She knows that I don't care for detentions or suspensions.

She gets out of her chair and grabs my arm trying to lead me out of the room, but I pin her up against the wall with our bodies touching. Anger is evident in her eyes and the smell of arousal hits my nose. So she has the hots for me eh? A plan forms in my head and I take action.

"Lilly..." I hear her moan when I brush my lips across her neck.

"I know you want me, and I want you." I whisper into her ear, I feel her shudder and I smirk.

Her eyes are a lustfilled gaze and her breathing is hot and heavy. I'm the one that's in control here and I'm the one that decided it's time for our long awaited first kiss. When our lips met everything I knew went out the window. There was no Animorphers, no school, nothing on my mind but our lips and what I felt. After some much needed air we brake apart and just gaze into each other's eyes with a knowing smile. I think this is the beginning of something beautiful.

**A/N:**

**Well there's chapter two, sorry it took a while to get up, hopefully the next one won't take as long. Leave a review!**


End file.
